1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of massive production for replicating a 3D parallax barrier, capable of printing a 3D parallax barrier pattern on a planar transparent substrate mainly with a glass photo mask having the 3D parallax barrier pattern through processes of photo resistor coating, exposure, and development by using a photolithography technology, thereby achieving the purpose of replicating production.
2. Related Art
FIGS. 1 to 3 are schematic views of a structure of a conventional parallax barrier optical pattern. The structure of the parallax barrier optical pattern is mainly divided into three types, that is, a vertical strip parallax barrier 10, a slantwise strip parallax barrier 20, and an slant and step parallax barrier 30. All the three types of the parallax barriers 10, 20, and 30 have a basic optical structure.
As shown in FIG. 1, the basic optical pattern of the vertical strip parallax barrier 10 is formed by a vertical strip light transmitting element 11 and a vertical strip light shielding element 12. The light transmitting element 11 and the light shielding element 12 are alternately arranged in a repetitive manner in a horizontal direction to form the vertical strip parallax barrier 10.
As shown in FIG. 2, the basic optical pattern of the slantwise strip parallax barrier 20 is formed by a slantwise strip light transmitting element 21 and an slantwise strip light shielding element 22. The light transmitting element 21 and the light shielding element 22 are alternately arranged in a repetitive manner in a horizontal direction to form the slantwise strip parallax barrier 20.
As shown in FIG. 3, the basic optical pattern of the slant and step parallax barrier 30 is formed by a grid light transmitting element 31 and another grid light shielding element 32. The light transmitting element 31 and the light shielding element 32 are alternately arranged in a repetitive manner in a horizontal direction to form a horizontal structure 33. The horizontal structure 33 is arranged with an increasing displacement in a repetitive manner in a vertical direction to form the slant and step parallax barrier 30.
For the fabrication of the parallax barrier optical pattern, usually the parallax barrier optical pattern is plotted on a transparent substrate through a photo mask process. FIG. 4 is a schematic view of a photo mask process. In the photo mask process, a designed parallax barrier optical pattern is plotted mainly with a scanning laser beam 51 on a glass negative 40 by using a laser plotter 50 having a high positioning accuracy. As shown in FIG. 5, the glass negative 40 is mainly formed by a transparent substrate (for example, glass or quartz) 41 having a high flatness and a photo-sensitive agent 42. The photo-sensitive agent 42 is attached to the transparent substrate 41. After being exposed and plotted by the laser plotter 50, the photo-sensitive agent 42 is then developed, hard-baked, and treated by other processes to form the parallax barrier optical pattern on the transparent substrate 41. Although the parallax barrier may be fabricated through the photo mask process, the fabrication cost is high, and the purpose of mass production with economic benefit cannot be achieved.